Niku is your favorite! Mine is kids!
by ZuxiaSomething
Summary: Nami got a job at a Childrens Day Care Center at a town six hours away from her own town. It was then she decided to move. Now what happens when she meets a boy who's never full and finds out some things about the town? CHAPTER 1 REWRITTEN ONCE AGAIN
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It all started with one letter. A seventeen year old girl stood at the door way a small house, frozen stiff. Her eyes didn't move from the letter in her hands. Was this real?<em>

_Nami rubbed her eyes before reading the letter again, making sure she didn't read it wrong. The letter went like this:_

_**Dear Nami,**_

_**We have gotten your application and we gladly accept you as a worker in the Children's Daycare Center. You will start working on the tenth of this month. The address is…**_

* * *

><p>Nami shifted in her seat while holding her bag, waiting for the Day Care center worker to say something to her. The worker was a female name Nojiko, with purplish blue hair. She was very pretty. Nami noticed a tattoo on the woman's right arm. She raised an eyebrow with curiosity. Nami then glanced around. The whole place was painted blue. Animal stickers were placed on the walls and there were drawings taped on it too. On the floor were toys scattered everywhere. Kids were around, playing happily. It was then Nami caught sight of a kid hiding in the corner, playing with a small toy reindeer.<p>

She raised an eyebrow.

Nojiko crossed her arms. "You're seventeen, right?"

Nami turned back to Nojiko and nodded. "Yes."

"Hmm…you're pretty young." Nojiko said, observing the girl. Nami had long orange hair that reached her waist. She looked very pretty and slim. She wore an orange sweater with black shorts and heels.

"Hmm…your old town was the Cocoyashi Town right?"

"Yes." Nami answered.

"No wonder you moved here , it takes six hours to get here." Nojiko said with a small smile. She then lifted up a hand to Nami. Nami looked at the hand before looking back at Nojiko. The woman's smile widened. "Welcome, newcomer."

Nami's eyes widened before she smiled and shook the hand. She then heard some murmurings from the other workers that were holding some sleeping kids. When they saw the girl looking at them, they quickly scattered and Nami frowned. 'Did I do something wrong?'

"You'll have to start tomorrow though." Nojiko said. "Every newcomer needs to."

Nami nodded in understanding and then her eyes flashed. 'One month 50,000 beli…I've never had this kind of pay before!'

Nojiko then noticed the time. "Hmm, it's napping time kids!" she called, cupping her mouth with her hand. Nami also saw the time and her eyes widened. "Ah! I need to get to school for the tour…"

Nojiko raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Tour?"

Nami nodded with a weak smile. "Although I don't quite get it myself…"

Nojiko placed a hand on her hip. "Is it that New World Private High?"

Nami nodded in answer. Nojiko smiled. "I know some people there. One of them is Nico Robin. She's a homeroom teacher. She told me that the tour was to let you know your class locations or something. It's the only school that does that. Well, I can take you there."

Nami snapped her eyes at Nojiko. "Eh? It's okay! You don't need-"

"I need to give one of the teachers a book she told me to help her buy and give it to her around this time." Nojiko explained. Nami let out an 'oh'.

Nojiko smiled and called to one of the workers. "Hey, I'm going to New World Private High. Take over for me!"

"Got it!" the worker answered and Nojiko took out her car keys. "Let's get on my car, shall we?"

On the car…

Nami had to grasp her seat belt tightly, trying to endure the 'unique' driving of Nojiko. Nojiko practically drove through every red light that came up and even a few times they almost crashed into some cars.

"EH, NOJIKO!" Nami yelled over the roaring vehicle. "CAN YOU SLOW DOWN A BIT?"

It was then Nojiko stopped in front of a red light (finally!), making Nami's upper body fly forward and back hard against her seat.

"Haha, sorry about that. I usually drive fast." Nojiko said with a big smile. Nami panted as she rested a hand on her chest. Never had she sat on a car that goes over the speed limit!

Nojiko waited for the green light. "So…what's your reason for wanting to work at the Daycare center?"

"The salary's pretty high." Nami said without hesitation. Nojiko let out a 'Pfft' followed by a laugh. "You're the first person to say that!"

Nami smiled as she looked out the car window. "And also…I want to help the kids who are like me."

Nojiko's laughter died down before a curious look took over. "Kids like you…?"

Suddenly the car behind them started beeping and Nojiko looked up to see it was already green light. She started the car and droved slowly much to Nami's relief.

"We're almost there." Nojiko said and Nami couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Nojiko seemed to have read her mind as she chuckled. "Don't worry."

Nami smiled nervously. "It's my first time transferring to a school far from Cocoyashi Town."

Nojiko drove around a corner. "I heard the school's full of active kids. You'll get used to it quick."

Nami repeated what the woman's words in her mind and found herself relaxing a bit.

"We're here." Nami snapped back to her senses and looked up.

The school was pretty big. A huge fountain stood in the center. There were a few students strolling around the fountain, talking happily or having fun. Nojiko parked the car at a nearby place and the two got out. Nami noticed she was holding a book with 'The Pirate's Sea Journey' titled on it.

'Pirate…?' Nami shook off the thought and followed Nojiko to the front gates. Nami heard some whistles and saw some male students staring at her in interest. Her nose scrunched up in disgust. 'Great, not again…'

Nojiko went over to the gate keeper who stood mighty with confident, as if he was going to beat the crap out of anyone who crosses the gate.

"Oi, mister." Nojiko called, hanging the book over her shoulder. The gatekeeper turned with full alert. When he saw Nojiko, he squeaked in fear. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to find Robin, let me in." Nojiko said. The gate keeper tried to keep a straight face. "O-okay, but that girl can't come in."

Nami realized he meant her. Nojiko pointed at her with her thumb. "She's a newcomer to your school."

The gatekeeper stared at Nami with suspicious eyes. "Are you sure she's not an imposter or robber or-"

Nami's face darkened as she narrowed her eyes and curved her lips into a smirk. "My name is Nami, mister gatekeeper."

The gatekeeper shrieked in fear and quickly pressed the gate button, allowing it to open.

Nojiko turned to Nami. "Next time teach me that trick."

Nami giggled before the two walked inside. Nami stopped giggling as she felt eyes on her. She heard girls whispering 'newcomer' and 'look at her' added with giggles. The boys were blushing at the sight of a pretty girl in front of them. Nami frowned. 'This so feels like déjà vu…'

When they reached the front doors, Nojiko opened the doors and all Nami could see was students at their lockers, grabbing books and rushing off to their assigned classes.

Nami followed closely behind Nojiko as they pushed through the crowd. Nami could've sworn she saw a celebrity that appeared on the magazines talking to some males.

"Ugh…why can't I just give it to her in the afternoon…?" Nojiko muttered. Nami sweat dropped. Finally they reached the stairs and they had to practically dodge falling pencil boxes or other things that fell out the backpacks of the students.

Nami could feel pushing on the stairs (and you know how dangerous it is if you fall off the stairs). Nojiko held her arm tightly so that she won't fall off the stairs. As they passed each floor, more and more students left much to their relief. When they reached the seventh floor, their hair was messed up and Nami's hair was full of pencils. She shook her head hard and got most of them out. The rest she pulled out (you don't know how much it hurts when you pull a pencil and realize you hair was tangled around it).

Nojiko walked into the hallways and turned to see if Nami was following her. "It's just around the corner."

Nami sweat dropped and nodded. Nojiko couldn't help but laugh. "Now you see what I meant by active?"

Nami nodded furiously. As they walked, Nami saw through door windows students taking notes as a teacher wrote some things on the blackboard.

"Class here start at different times, unlike the other schools. It's one of the things that make this school unique." Nojiko said with a small smile. "Things are different. Ah, found her."

Nami turned and saw though a classroom door window a woman with long blonde hair. She was very beautiful and she could see some boys blushing.

"Kalifa. Guess I'll need to wait for her. I can't go in the teacher's lounge so you might have to go in by yourself." Nojiko explained and Nami felt nervous again.

"You'll see green doors. That's where the teachers' lounge is. Good luck." Nojiko said with a smile. Nami smiled. "Thanks for taking me here."

"No problem."

Nami, giving Nojiko a wave, headed down the hallway. Her heart raced in nervousness. 'Man I'm so nervous…'

As soon as she turned around the corner and immediately saw green doors. She gulped as she slowly walked over to the lounge. Why was it so silent now?

When she reached there, she grabbed the door handle before stopping. She put a hand on her chest, taking a few breaths. 'Okay, here I go.'

She then slowly opened the door and walk in only to find an empty bucket on her head.

"Aw crap Luffy! When did you-"

"Hey it wasn't my fault! I thought it was Sabo!

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**I've been making some (fine, BIG) changes in this chapter! **

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bucket and A Tour

Nami stood there, the bucket still on her head. Her hand stayed on the door and she was very tempted to rush out of the room and break everything in her way.

"Luffy! Apologize to her!" the voice yelled again.

"I just said it wasn't my fault!" the second voice yelled. So it was his fault huh…

'Calm down, Nami. Don't repeat the past again…' Nami thought as she put a hand on the bucket. Something similar had happened in the past and Nami went RAGE and well…she almost got herself suspended.

Slowly, she lifted up the bucket, forcing a smile on her face. It was then she saw a few teachers in the lounge, staring at her.

'Oh yeah…' Nami thought, ignoring the whispers. 'Nojiko did say classes start at different times here…'

Suddenly two male appeared in front of her. The older one bowed at her while pushing down the younger one's head down, trying to make him bow too. "I'm sorry! My brother meant no harm! I'll be sure not to give him any food tonight!"

"Hey!" the younger one tried to turn his head to the older one with a pout.

The younger one looked innocent. He had big eyes and short messy raven hair. Under his left eye was a scar. He was wearing a straw hat.

The older one was pretty charming. He had short raven hair and freckles on face. He seemed to be taller than Nami. She can see that his muscles and chest were pretty well toned because…he wasn't really wearing any shirt.

"Ace-san, your shirt." A feminine voice said. "And Luffy, you have detention."

"But…!" Luffy's head sprung up but was smacked back down.

Luffy rubbed his head pouting as Ace gave an evil smile.

A hand appeared on Ace's shoulder and a tan woman appeared with a smirk. Ace turned to her before shivering and moved back, grabbing Luffy by the collar. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Hi." The woman offered a hand to Nami who took it and shook hands. "My name is Nico Robin. You're Nami, right?"

Nami's eyes widened slightly, forgetting about the bucket incident (and in the background, Ace was happily torturing Luffy with threats about breakfast, lunch, and dinner).

"Nojiko told me about you!" Nami said with a big smile. Ace snapped to their direction, an amused smile on his face. Robin noticed this and chuckled. "She still works at the daycare center?"

Nami nodded. "She's outside waiting for Kalifa. She said she needs to give her a book."

"Uh Robin-san, I'm going out for…to stretch my legs." Ace said with a small chuckle.

Nami walked to the side, letting Ace through. "Oh!" Ace turned back. "Since you're the newcomer, Luffy can show you around the school."

Nami's eyebrow twitched. Luffy's jaw dropped. "ME? Why can't Robin do it?"

Robin giggled. "That's a good idea. And it's Robin-sensei to you."

Luffy frowned as he looked at Nami who glared at him, making him shiver. "I don't want to-"

"Luffy, you sure you don't want dinner anymore?" Ace interrupted and Luffy immediately shut his mouth, glaring at his older brother. Ace snickered as he put on a shirt with buttons and tie (which he seemed to have taken out from nowhere) before waving behind and going out the room. Nami didn't know what was going on. But she so did not want that Luffy boy take her around. Her glare deepened, making the boy flinch. Luffy then looked away, scratching the back of his neck while frowning.

"C'mon Luffy, give her a tour." Robin insisted. "Or should I tell Mr. Marco you're skipping his class…?"

That got Luffy attention. He knew if Robin told Marco, Marco would definitely tell him to write a one million word essay about the history of the pirates.

"Fine…" Luffy stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked towards Nami, not looking at her. Nami looked the other direction. The dark aura that surrounded them seemed to affect the teachers in there who shivered.

"Oh and Nami, remember to come back and get your schedule." Robin reminded her and Nami nodded.

"Follow me…" Luffy muttered as he opened the door and went out, followed by Nami who made a deep frown. As she closed the door behind her, Luffy turned around and said "I'm sorry."

Nami was taken back by surprise before she crossed her arms, glaring. "Saying sorry doesn't help."

Luffy's eyes widened before he glared. "Why can't you forgive me or something?"

Now it was time for her turn to get mad. "Who would be when a bucket lands on your head and finds out it was an idiot's doing?"

"Hey don't call me an idiot!" Luffy defended himself. Nami rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, prove it."

Luffy grits his teeth and was going to say something when they heard a feminine voice said "Ugh, I said I'm not going out with you."

Nami and Luffy looked at each other, knowing whose voice it belonged to.

They hid behind a wall and peeked. They saw Nojiko who looked annoyed and Ace who was smirking playfully. Nojiko had her arms crossed as she leaned back against the wall while Ace had his hands on bother her right and left side. Nojiko looked up at Ace who chuckled. "C'mon, just one little date."

"Oh yeah, and then leave me heart broken in the end. I've heard about the rumors, Ace. You date a girl, then leave them crying one day." Nojiko rolled her eyes. "Like hell I wanna end up like that."

Ace frowned. "That's because-"

Nojiko turned to the sides, her annoyed face still on. "Oh Nami, starting the tour already…now what's Luffy doing with you?"

Nami sweat dropped. "I should ask you the same thing…"

Nojiko and Ace looked at each other before Nojiko smacked one of his hands away, freeing herself. "Nothing special."

Ace frowned before his eyes flashed at Luffy who snickered, seeing the disappointed expression on his brother's face. Though, his laughing stopped when Ace smiled evilly. "Hey, you guys still have touring to do. C'mon, get on to it. There's so much to explore."

Luffy and Nami looked at each other before walking away. 'Better not disturb them…' the two thought in unison. Nojiko sweat dropped. "H-hey!"

Ace then appeared in front of her, crossing his arms while grinning. "So…how bout it?"

An angry mark appeared on Nojiko's forehead.

Nami and Luffy would hear a loud bang and a scream behind them but didn't bother to turn around. Nami glanced at Luffy who continued to snicker.

"W-what are you laughing about?" she asked before she could stop herself. Luffy grinned. "It's funny to see Nojiko turning down Ace everytime."

This caught Nami's attention. "What's the relationship between those two?"

"Nojiko and my bro used to be enemies, but I don't know how it became like this." Luffy responded, rubbing under his chin while having an eyebrow raised. He then turned to Nami whose eyes widened when their eyes met. It was then they remembered about earlier and huffed, turning the heads to the opposite direction. Nami frowned deeply. 'What's the matter with you, Nami? Being all friendly with someone who got you under a bucket!'

'She called me an idiot…' Luffy thought and pouted before he saw they were about to pass the class…where Marco was in. Luffy immediately grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her against the wall.

"What the-"Nami was cut off when Luffy put a hand on her mouth. He then put a finger on his mouth while leaning close to Nami making a 'Shh' sound. Nami raised an eyebrow as Luffy turned to the side. "Marco's in here. We need to crawl."

He put down his hand, letting Nami's mouth go.

"Wait, why do I need to crawl?" Nami whispered back. Luffy grinned. "C'mon, it'll be fun. Anyway, if you walk past the class, he might come out and see me."

"And why would he come out…?" Nami frowned as she glanced at the classroom hallway windows. She caught a glimpse of a blonde man but didn't see his face. He was writing something on the board.

Luffy got onto his hands and knees and started crawling. Nami practically sweat dropped. 'Somehow he looks like a dog…'

Luffy turned back to her with a look that seemed to say 'well, what are you waiting for'.

Nami stared at him before sighing and got on her knees. 'Can't believe this…'

The two crawled carefully and slowly, trying not to make a sound.

"We're almost there." Luffy whispered to the annoyed girl. Just when they were going to pass the classroom door, it suddenly opened, followed by a voice. "Well, well. If it isn't Monkey D. Luffy trying to skip class again. How many times already?"

Luffy smiled nervously. "Hehe…Ace told me to give the newcomer a tour…"

Nami's eyes widened slightly as she felt humiliation when the man looked at her weirdly. He had glasses on and a bored expression. "By having her crawling on the floor? You have to lie better than that, Luffy."

Luffy quickly stood up, crossing his arms. "That's Usopp's job!"

"Why'd you bring my name up?" a voice yelled from inside. Nami sweat dropped. Marco raised an eyebrow. "Luffy. You're going to write a million words essay about the history of pirates."

"But…!" Luffy was going to say something when he got cut off by Nami.

"He was going to give me a tour." Nami said as the two turned to her. Luffy looked at her, surprised. Nami could feel many eyes staring at her, not only the teacher and Straw hat boy.

"And you are…?" Marco said.

Nami forced on a sweet smile. "I'm Nami. The new student."

Marco looked at her before looking back at Luffy who let out an 'I told ya so!'

"And why is he the one giving you the tour?" Marco asked. Luffy sweat dropped. If Nami told him the real reason, he was going to get punished for sure!

He stopped when he heard some sniffling. He looked and his eyes widened. Tears rolled down Nami's face. "I-I was lost around the school. But he found me and took me to the teacher's lounge. Then R- Miss Robin decided to get him to give me a tour. If it weren't for him, I would've…"

Marco looked at Luffy suspiciously who nodded, sweat rolling down his face. He then let out a sigh. "Okay, okay. I'll let you go."

Luffy's jaw dropped. "Then that means…no essay?"

Marco nodded and Nami smirked. 'Got him.'

Luffy turned to Nami who smirked evilly. When Marco turned to her, she quickly replaced her smirk with a sweet innocent smile. "Then, I hope you good luck with him."

"Hey what does that mean?" just when Luffy finished, Marco went into the classroom and closed the door behind him.

Luffy and Nami stayed silent before Nami sighed and started walking past Luffy. "You owe me one, Mugiwara."

"Why'd you do that?" Luffy asked as he walked faster to get to Nami, not caring about the nickname.

Nami stopped walking and let out a chuckle. "I decided to forgive you for the bucket thing…"

Luffy looked at her curiously.

"But you owe me 1 million beli." Nami finished and Luffy's jaw dropped. "O-one million?"

"C'mon, not everything's free you know! And you owe me!" Nami said, her voice getting louder. Luffy continued to stare at her before he let out a big grin. "I got it!"

'Okay, that wasn't the answer I was expecting…' Nami thought when Luffy grabbed her hand. Nami looked at him, surprised. Luffy snickered. "I need to give you the tour, right?"

Nami nodded, still surprised.

Luffy showed her where each classroom was on each floor and Nami couldn't help but laugh whenever Luffy did something stupid or tripped on the stairs onto to find herself also tripping down the stairs, earning herself a laugh from Luffy.

Nami never felt this happy for a long time. Her old school was just…there weren't many people that were nice, that's all she can say.

After they reached back to the teacher's lounge, Luffy stopped at the door and snickered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "That was fun!"

Nami giggled. "I can't believe you actually pulled that prank off that teacher."

"Heh! It's too easy!" Luffy said with a big grin. Nami gave a smile before she realized what she was doing.

"_The only thing you do is make people around you suffer!"_

Nami's eyes widened as she took a step back. Luffy looked at her curiously. "Nami?"

Nami looked up and smirked. "What? Worried about me?"

Luffy pouted. "Of course! We're friends aren't we?"

Nami looked at him, surprised. "W-what?"

Luffy's left eyebrow raised higher. "What's that weird face for?"

Nami was going to say something when the teachers' door opened, revealing Robin holding a piece of paper. A smile was on her face. "Seems like you two got along."

Luffy grinned, nodding. "We also did a prank!"

"Who is 'we'?" Nami said with a smirk. Luffy pouted. "C'mon, you helped me with the tying!"

Robin chuckled. "Well Luffy, you can go back to class now."

"Eh~" Luffy whined. Robin smiled. "It's the last period."

Luffy's eyes widened. "It's P.E!"

Robin nodded and Nami smiled. 'So he likes P.E. huh…'

Luffy turned to Nami and waved at her. "Then…see ya tomorrow, Nami!"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Mugiwara." Nami said, waving back at the running boy.

Robin looked on with interest before handing Nami a piece of paper. "This is your schedule."

Nami took the paper and read the schedule and sweat dropped. "So I'm having P.E. every last period?"

"Yes." Robin responded. "Our school thinks kids should be healthy and exercise everyday."

Nami noticed teachers' names on the bottom of each class. 'So the Marco Luffy tried to avoid teaches history…eh? Ace is the P.E. teacher? No wonder Luffy got excited. Oh, Robin teaches literature.'

"I'll be your homeroom teacher tomorrow." Robin said and Nami smiled brightly.

"I feel lucky." She said and Robin let out a laugh. Nami giggled before bowing at Robin and leaving. She went down to the first floor and out the school to find Nojiko at her car, waving at her. "Hey, Nami!"

"Eh, Nojiko? Were you waiting for me?" Nami asked as she went over to her. Nojiko smiled nodding before she let out a sigh. "I also managed to get away from Portgas."

"Portgas?" Nami remembering reading her schedule with Ace's full name on it. "Oh! Yo two seem pretty close…"

Nojiko rubbed her forehead. "Don't know how this happened…I'd rather have us stay as enemies or something. He's not giving up."

"Maybe he has a crush on you~" Nami smirked as she slowly moved towards the car door, her smirk never leaving her face. She got in as Nojiko opened the car door and also got in. "Can't believe you said that. How about you and Luffy?"

"He was ordered by his brother and R…Miss Robin to give me a tour for doing something to me…" Nami muttered the last part. Nojiko raised an eyebrow before starting the car. "What'd he do?"

"He got a bucket on my head."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Oi, Sabo! There you are!" Luffy tackled his other older brother to the floor.

"Whoa Luffy! I heard from Ace you had to give a lady a tour because of me?" the man said with a playful smirk. He was pretty handsome. He had light blonde hair with a bandage over his nose. One of his teeth was gone.

Luffy got off of him and nodded with a grin. "But I forgive you!"

'I didn't ask for your forgiveness though…' Sabo sweat dropped. Luffy's grin widened. "I got a new friend now!"

"New friend?"

"Yep! Her name's Nami! The girl I gave the tour to!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


End file.
